Old Friends
by kimr1989
Summary: Bosco and Faith grow old together
1. Default Chapter

"Here you are, Mrs. Yokas. Do you need anything else?" the nurse asked nervously looking back and forth down the path.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. Come back in an hour or so," Faith replied, smirking knowingly. "He should be here any minute, so you better get going."  
  
Before the nurse could reply, a scooter going far too fast burst onto the path in front of the bench. With a yelp, the nurse took off in the opposite direction. "Almost got her. Hey, Faith, how's it goin'?"  
  
"You know, Bos, you really should stop terrorizing the nurses. Aren't you ever gonna grow up?"  
  
"Little late for that, don't you think?" Bosco remarked as he settled next to Faith on the bench. "I'm 82 years old, Faith. The day I stop chasing the nurses is the day I die of boredom. Anyway, that one over there - I can tell she wants me. It's only a matter of time before the Boscorelli charm overwhelms her."  
  
Faith tried to stifle her laughter, but it was no use. She laughed so hard she had to lean her shoulder against his or fall over.  
  
"What the hell are you laughin' at? It's true. You should see the way she looks at me when we're alone." Bosco smiled, pleased with himself over making Faith laugh. She didn't laugh enough in his opinion. "She gets this real intense look in her eye."  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet. It's probably fear you'll pinch her again," Faith said when she finally caught her breath. Bosco was notorious around the complex for smacking and pinching the backsides of unsuspecting nurses.  
  
"Whatever, you'll see just wait. Are Charlie and Emily coming by today? Em said she'd bring me some of those cookies I like."  
  
"Bosco, you know good and well they were just here day before yesterday. See the cookies are in the basket," Faith said, pointing at the container on the scooter.  
  
"Oh, yeah right. I knew that. Let's go see what Sully's doin'," Bosco replied while standing up from the bench.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes in exasperation. Can't he ever just sit still? "Can't we just sit here for awhile? I'm not ready to start chasing you around the park yet."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell ya? You could always ride with me," Bosco replied turning to help Faith up.  
  
"I don't think so. I saw you and your grandson working on that thing. Knowing you two, you probably put a turbo charger on it," Faith stood reluctantly. "Anyway, it's only for one person."  
  
Bosco turned on that irresistible smile of his before wagging his eyebrows. "You could sit on my lap."  
  
"Have I told you to grow up yet today?" 


	2. Geezers on the Run

This is just too much fun! Thanks for all the feedback!  
  
Boscorush, thanks for letting me bounce ideas off you  
  
Old Friends II - Geezers on the Run  
  
"Hey, Sul," Bosco yelled as he and Faith approached.  
  
"Stop yelling, you jackass. I'm not the one who can't hear because his head's too far up his ass, you are," Sully replied testily. "Faith, why you still hangin' out with him?"  
  
"I'm just a glutton for punishment I guess. You doin' ok?" Faith asked as Bosco helped her over to the bench.  
  
"Yeah, Sully. What, somebody take away your donuts?" Bosco added, flopping down next to Faith.  
  
"Very funny, Boscorelli, but now that you're here; I think you can help me with something. How many miles to the gallon does that scooter of yours get?"  
  
"You're not drivin my scooter so forget it. Where'd you wanna go?"  
  
"Ty's daughter is the lieutenant over at the 55 now and she's giving him a surprise party today down at the station. She was gonna pick me up and take me, but the Gestapo won't let her sign me out," Sully grumbled. "They said she's not 'family' so she can't take me out."  
  
"Well the scooter wouldn't get you all the way to the station house, so we can forget that," Bosco said looking mischievously at Faith. "I've got an idea, though. Come on, Faith, I'm gonna need your help."  
  
"I don't like the sound of this," Faith groaned as she was once again pulled from her seat.  
  
"Trust me," Bosco flashed her another of his irresistible smiles. "Hang tight, Sul, we'll be right back."  
  
Sully watched the two partners walk away with a smile. He knew he could count on Bosco, but he'd never tell him that to his face.  
  
**********  
  
Parked in front of the main entrance was the van staff members used to transport residents to and from doctor's appointments and on errands. Faith positioned herself just outside the sliding glass doors watching for the van's driver to return from helping someone inside. "I don't see him. Are the keys in it?"  
  
"Bingo! Hop in Faith," Bosco said getting behind the wheel.  
  
"Oh no, you are NOT driving, Bos. Anyway, how are we gonna get Sully over here before the driver comes back?"  
  
"Would you just get in for cryin' out loud?"  
  
With a resigned shake of her head, Faith climbed into the open back door of the van and pulled it shut. "Now what?"  
  
"Now buckle your seatbelt," Bosco called over his shoulder. "We're takin' this baby off roadin'."  
  
**********  
  
Bosco parked the van in front of the bench Sully was sitting on and helped Faith out. Together the two of them managed to get Sully into the back of the van.  
  
By this time, the driver realized the van was gone and a group of staff members were about to descend upon them. "Get in, Faith."  
  
"No, Bosco, you are not driving. You coulda killed somebody tearing across the park like that. If we're goin', I'm drivin'," Faith said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I don't have time to argue with you about this. You know I always drive," Bosco fired back putting both hands on his hips.  
  
"Would you two just make up your minds and get your wrinkled asses in the van?" Sully yelled breaking the stand off.  
  
"Fine, but so help me, Bosco.."  
  
"Come on, Faith, get in," Bosco pushed Faith into the passenger seat and closed the door.  
  
Flinging grass and scattering people every direction, the van careened across the park and onto the street. 


	3. Gone in 60 Minutes

Old Friends III - Gone in 60 Minutes  
  
"Slow down, Bosco, or you're gonna miss the turn," Sully bellowed from the back seat.  
  
"That's not the turn. I know this neighborhood like the back of my hand. Keep quiet back there," Bosco replied while fiddling with the radio. "All the presets on country? Yuck. Ah, here we go," Bosco finally settled on an all 80s station and Billy Idol filled the van.  
  
"Bosco, stop fiddling with the radio and pay attention to where you're going," Faith shrieked from the passenger seat. "This isn't a squad car. You can't run red lights."  
  
"Turn that crap down! You're goin' the wrong way. You past Arthur two streets back," Sully said whacking the back of Bosco's seat with his cane.  
  
"Bos, I think I see flashing lights," Faith reached to turn down the radio. Sure enough directly behind them was a squad car with lights and sirens blaring. "You better pull over, Bos."  
  
"No way," Bosco pushed down on the accelerator bringing their speed up to a breakneck speed of 40 miles per hour.  
  
"Bosco, pull over now!" Faith yelled.  
  
"You can't make me," Bosco replied.  
  
"Great, Bosco, we're gonna get arrested now. Maybe they'll bring us some birthday cake in lock up," Sully remarked hitting the seat again. "Pull over."  
  
"Pull over, Bosco, don't make me tell you again," Faith fixed Bosco with a killing glare.  
  
"Fine," Bosco grumbled pulling over the curb and crushing several garbage cans.  
  
"Nice parking job," Faith smirked watching the officers approach the van.  
  
Bosco threw her a dirty look before rolling down the window. "Maurice! Hey how's it goin'?"  
  
"Granddad, how did I know it would be you? The nursing home reported the van stolen you know," Bosco's namesake replied shaking his head. "Aunt Faith, what are you doin' letting him get away with something like this? Who else ya got in there? Uncle Sully, I should have known. I suppose you all were going to the Chief's birthday party."  
  
"Well, Ty was Sully's partner for all those years," Faith tried to explain. "Maurice, can ya help us out here?"  
  
Maurice gave an exasperated sigh. "Granddad, get out of the van and get in the back. I'll drive you to the station. 55 David to central, call the nursing home and tell them we've found the missing van. We're returning to the house."  
  
"I'm not riding in the back," Bosco said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Oh for pity's sake, Bos, you're such a big baby!" Faith complained. "Maurice come here and help me get in the back."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Maurice replied, hurrying around the front of the van.  
  
"Yeah, don't bother helpin' me," Bosco mumbled. "I'm just your flesh and blood. You wouldn't have been born if it weren't for me, but that's ok."  
  
While Faith was getting settled next to Sully, he asked her "why do you let him get away with stuff like this? I wouldn't expect you to go along with stealing a van."  
  
"Well, Sully, I guess I just need him around to keep life interesting." 


End file.
